La historia de un conejito
by Ai-Con
Summary: Shadow hara lo que sea para que Goenji sea de el y nadie mas. YAOI SHADOWXGOENJI.


Okis! Aicon volvió del mas allá y más paca, ahora regreso con un nuevo fic demente y bastante terrorífico, aquí les traigo un fic de ShadowXGoenji, como ya estoy harta de que nadie escriba un fanfic de Shadi-Chan. Si Hono-Chan esta leyendo mi fic le tengo que decir esto, tu fic de Kokoro No Uta me gusta demasiado y el ultimo episodio me inspire par hacer este fic, es un buen fic, se los recomiendo, bueno la canción es _Story Abut A Poor Rabit_ de Vocaloid y dije o dios mío, me encanto! En fin sin más retrasos aquí les traigo mi "lindo" fic, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago este fic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro

_**Advertencia de La Chuleta y Tezcatlipoca: **_Si hay menores de edad leyendo esto, favor de leerlo con un pañal puesto.

_**La Historia Triste De Un Conejito**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Yo soy un pequeño conejito **_

Te amo, no sabes como te amo, el solo hecho de que pueda verte me vuelve loco, pero tú solo me ves como un amigo, eso es lo único que me molesta. Todas las noches sueño con despertar en tus brazos, en la misma cama, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mientras las sabanas blancas nos cubren, no sabes cuantas veces mancho mi cama por mi propia erección. Y cada vez que me doy cuenta de que solo fue un sueño me molesto.

_**Y este lugar es mi territorio**_

Pero hoy todo va cambiar… este fin de semana en adelante serás mío, el viernes decidí llamar a tu casa, y te pedí que si me pudieras ayudar con la tarea de español, inocentemente dices que si, amo tu inocencia. Hoy tengo todo listo, sin que te dieras cuenta fui a tu casa a la cual te fuiste unas horas antes par poder entrenar antes de ir a mi casa… y decide desarme de la primera cosa que me estorba de tenerte.

Tu estúpida hermana… me deshice de ella con mis propias manos, fue fácil por que tenia solo 9 años, fue muy fácil ahorcarla, nuca me cayo bien, aunque debo de admitir que me encanto cuando su tierno rostro de lagrimas se mojo y sus ojos se cerraban y nunca abrirían.

-Dulce sueños… Yuka-Chan-

La segunda cosa que me deshice fue de la insoportable señorita Raimon, no hubiera perdido la cabeza la muy estúpida si hubiera tomado el veneno como le dije y no hubiera tratado de escapar, tire su cuerpo al bosque mientras que su cabeza la deje en la oficina de su padre.

-La odio… Natsumi-san-

La tercera que me deshice fue de Haruna, nunca me cayó mal a diferencia de Natsumi o Yuka, pero si no se hubiera enamorado de ti no la hubiera disparado con una pistola, me arrepiento de eso, pero eso era necesario.

-Lo siento… Haruna-San-

_**Y si alguna vez alguien más quisiera apartarte de mi lado lo que haría…**_

Finalmente llegue a mi casa y te recibe como lo haría cualquiera con su invitado de honor, charlamos un rato, hasta que notaste que mis manos traían rojo, te dije la verdad, mate a tu hermana, a Natsumi, a Haruna y me odiaste, me diste un cachetada, a mi no me importa. Pero no me agrado cuando me dijiste que amas a Touko y ella a ti.

_**Sería...**_

No tuve más opción, tu estabas mas ocupado en los reclamos que aproveche para sacar un cuchillo, el cual utiliza par decapitar a la chica Raimon, la verdad eres un completo idiota. Te doy una patada en la entrepierna, caes de rodillas por el dolor, me incline para estar mas cerca de ti, te empuje y te tire al piso y…

-Te amo…-

_**Matarte...**_

Clave el chuchillo en tu pecho, le di a tu corazón y lo destruí, las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban tu ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, hago un enorme hueco en tu pecho y saco tu corazón, el cual palpitaba débilmente, cariñosamente lo sostengo con mis manos y le doy un suave beso, las ultimas palabras que dijiste fue…

-¿Por que… Shadow?-  
><em><strong><br>Ahora tu cuerpo cubierto de carmesí está...**_

Dejo tu corazón en el piso y ahora estoy abrazando el cadáver de la persona que ame y seguiré amando, dulcemente mis dedos cierran tus ojos negros y seco tus lagrimas, te doy un suave beso. Tomo una sabana blanca, te cubro con ella y te cargo con mis brazos, pondré tu cuerpo sin vida en mi cuarto dentro del ropero y lo veré cada día de mi vida, aun si tu cuerpo se llegue a pudrir, huelas mal y me contagies un virus no me importara, por que día a día besara tu cara, esa es mi loca y enfermiza obsesión.

_**Esta triste canción es de un pobre conejo...**_

-Dulces sueños… mi lindo Goenji…-

_**Fin.**_

Lamento si no les gusto que haya matada a Goenji (quien lo mato es Shadow, a el cúlpenlo) debo decir que a mi mama se asustaba con esta canción (JJAJAJA) a si que no la pongo cuando esta en casa. Bueno es todo y felices pesadillas.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


End file.
